Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lyophilized aqueous parenteral solutions of physiologically active proteins and polypeptides attached to low diol polyalkylene oxide combined with the cryoprotectant cyclodextrin.
More particularly, this invention relates to a lyophilized aqueous parenteral solution of superoxide dismutase attached to low diol polyethylene glycol combined with the cryoprotectant cyclodextrin, and to a lyophilized aqueous parenteral solution of catalase attached to low diol polyethylene glycol combined with the cryoprotectant cyclodextrin.